


布丁（档12小甜饼）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档，CP：崔连准×崔秀彬。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	布丁（档12小甜饼）

秀彬觉得最近连准有刻意避开自己的感觉。  
他觉得这不是自己多想了，就算是最近大家一起吃饭，连准也会以最快的速度吃完，然后抛下一句我吃饱了之后就不见踪影。而当自己踏入房间的下一刻，一定是连准借口各种理由推门出去。  
但是真的两个人迎面相遇的时候，连准的表情和语气却不会有任何异常，依旧是眼睛圆圆地张开，语气之中带着轻松地说一声早啊。

秀彬苦苦反思了十分钟，从一个星期之前偷吃了冰箱里贴着连准名字的布丁，想到昨天他忘了把连准口袋里的卫生纸拿出来就放进洗衣篮的事情。  
但是这些都不构成连准最近异常的原因，实际上，连准前几天只买了四人份的限定面包，还笑嘻嘻地对他说，面包店只剩下四个了，所以秀彬的面包就没有了，自己也没有生气。不如说大男生之间，对于这种事情本来就不会过多在意。  
是不是要作为队长的角色，多给连准哥一点空间和时间呢，说不定自己确实做了什么令连准哥在意的事情，让连准哥不想理自己又不想生气。但是当他已经给了对方一天时间的时候，对方避开他的行为反而更加肆无忌惮了，不如说是干脆无视了自己。

秀彬私底下偷偷拽住了泰现：“泰现啊……哥最近做了什么事情，让连准生气了吗？”  
“没有吧？哥为什么会这样想？”  
“可是你没有注意吗，连准最近不是一秒钟都不想和我多待吗？吃饭也是，练习也是，本来和你们还说着话，结果一看到我进来了就不讲话了……如果真的是布丁的事情，我明天给他买一盒还不行吗。”  
“连准哥不一向都是这样吗？痛痛痛，哥你不要掰我……”泰现把秀彬捏在自己肩膀上的手拽了下来，本来想要用调皮话敷衍过去的态度也稍稍认真了一点，“这个我怎么会知道嘛，一向不是你们两个的关系很亲密吗，你们两个之间有了问题的话，我们也不敢问。不如哥你自己去问问连准哥吧。”

可当秀彬做了三次深呼吸，已经做好了气势汹汹捕获连准的准备的时候，他找了对方三十分钟，可以说把宿舍翻遍了的时候也没找到对方，甚至说别说连准，剩下三个人也不见踪影。  
秀彬：“？”  
再转了一圈，好像连准确实不在宿舍里。和前几天连准想要避开他反而两个人一直在各个地点撞到的情况不同，今天特意想要找到对方的时候，却找不到了。  
当秀彬终于放弃，长叹了一口气坐在了门口附近的野餐桌的时候，却撞到了正好回来的连准。两个人抬头看到对方的时候，忍不住都发出了一声完全没有预想到现在反而撞到了对方的“啊”声。  
连准穿着的还是那件沾着一点点被洗衣机洗破的卫生纸碎屑的连帽衫，尽管连准好像已经努力用清理毛球的滚筒清理过了，但是秀彬还是在看到的第一眼就认出了这是那件惨遭自己毒手的衣服，并且回忆起了它刚从洗衣机捞出来的时候的悲惨模样。  
“噗。”秀彬忍不住笑出来的下一秒，连准的巴掌就落在了他的背上。秀彬没忍住，反而笑得更大声了。  
连准深吸了一口气，左手虚空抓了几下空气才忍住了再次揍对方的冲动。他转了一下头，对着终于停下来的秀彬举了举手里提着的布丁盒：“要吃吗？”  
秀彬点了点头。

连准：“对不起，今天的蛋糕店依旧只有四人份，要留给范奎，泰现，宁凯，还有我自己，所以队长没有布丁吃。”  
秀彬：“？”  
连准：“开玩笑的。所以去厨房吧。”

两个人跟着起身，秀彬看着在前面提着布丁盒的连准的背影。两个人上一次这样亲密地交谈好像还是在好久之前。他又想起了之前横亘在自己心上的疑问：“连准啊……你这几天是不是有刻意避开我？我做了什么令你在意的事情吗？”  
连准的身形一滞，随后语气若无其事仿佛平常：“没有啊。”

“……欸，不，不，分明就是有的吧？你表现得很明显，恨不得就要把‘向我低头道歉’几个字贴在自己的额头上了吧？”  
“向我低头道歉。”连准转过头，笑容灿烂，“一周前的珍贵至尊版牛奶草莓布丁好吃吗？”  
“啊，是的！对不起！珍贵至尊版牛奶草莓布丁超级好吃！不是……连准啊，肯定不是因为这种事情吧？”

秀彬在对方的脸靠近的时候忍不住睁大了眼睛，落在唇上的吻像是羽毛扫过皮肤一样，轻轻地，一触即分。  
连准转过头去，他令人猝不及防的吻成功止住了秀彬的话头：“啊，秀彬啊，男人不能这么多话。”  
“……”秀彬的指尖碰了自己的嘴唇一下，刚才的吻宛如一个片刻的梦境，一眨眼的瞬间就回到了现实，梦和现实的界限已然不分明。

两个人分别在长桌的两端落座的时候，落日的余晖搅拌着空气之中的沉默，秀彬和连准一时都没有开口说话的想法。秀彬是不知道该说些什么，连准则是看起来并不打算说。  
布丁的味道很好，铁勺和精致的瓷盘相碰撞的时候发出叮当的声音。连准先开口：“今天他们三个出门是有一个小的vlog拍摄任务。”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“经纪人拜托我转告的时候，我没和你说。因为我想和你谈谈吧，你不是说，哥这几天有刻意避开你吗？”  
秀彬点了点头，他确实很想解决这个问题，和连准之间维持一个僵局并不是他想要面临的局面。  
“那你还记得，前几天你说，我们两个人还是保持距离比较好，那句话吗？”  
“哦……”秀彬的记忆慢慢复苏，那些两个人温存的画面再次撞进他的脑海，他忍不住因为那些身体的亲密接触而感到害羞的时候，也想起了他确实在事后好像确实说过这么一句话。  
连准面前的盘子上的布丁已经被消灭干净了，他把盘子放进了清洗餐具的水槽里。接着他坐到了离秀彬最近的位置，他们之间的距离不过一拳之隔：“哥其实也不是没认真考虑过这个提议，我们两个人或许真的保持一个比较恰当的距离更好吧。毕竟我们都是男性，又在做着我们在意着的事情，怎么样想，都是可以保持着一个恰当的距离更加理智。”  
连准的吻落在秀彬的眼睑上，缠绵而缱绻地，他的吻一路向下，细长的手指从耳后滑到领口，解开一颗纽扣之后再落在胸膛上，在空调下被吹得冰冷的手和温暖的肌肤相触的时候令人忍不住打了一个激灵，但是手再往下，落在腰线的时候就变成了让人情动的利器。  
“但是秀彬啊，就算让我们保持一个恰当的距离，也请让这一刻来得再晚一点吧……。


End file.
